Las Nueve Cosas que a Nico le Gusta de Will
by ElaineLehnsherr
Summary: SOLANGELO, que mas puedo decir, enamorada por siempre de ellos *sorbe sus mocos y toma su helado de vainilla* Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer** : Lastimosamente los personajes no son mios, si fuera asi Will y Nico serian los protagonista y no seria un libro para niños tampoco...ohh casi lo olvido _Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

 _ **Aviso** : ¿Que va aqui? lo que sea, total y remotamente Gay esto, pero es mio asi que no se que esperaban (...)_

* * *

 **Las 9 Cosas que Nico Di Angelo le gusta de Will Solace**

1-

Definitivamente Nico amaba todo de Will pero lo que le gusto mas de el (Y No solo a Nico, Malditos Buitres)era su sonrisa, era cálida y brillante, como el sol, lo amaba definitivamente, amaba cuando le sonría en las mañanas, cuando terminaban sus deberes, cuando veían una estúpida comedia romántica, cuando Nico rosaba su mano con la suya como una invitación a tomarla, amaba cuando le sonría desde la mesa de la cabaña de Apolo, con zumo de piña en la comisura de sus labios, esa sonrisa blanca que le encantaba, amaba cuando sonría contra sus labios, en esos besos fugaces que tenían en las mañanas antes de ir al desayunar, amaba su sonrisa gigantesca que le regalaba a todos, pero su favorita era esa sonrisa pequeña cuando Nico le decía lo mucho que lo amaba.

2-

Las manias de Will eran algo atrayente y extraño para Nico, no es como si el fuera el Rey de la Normalidad, pero el Hijo de Apolo tenia sus momentos, como su mania por frotar su nariz por el cuello y el cabello de Nico, donde su nariz llena de pecas por el Sol, le hacian cosquillas y aspiraba con fuerza como si quisiera guardarse su olor

 _-Que Carajos haces Solace- Nico semi-grito un día cuando el arquero froto su nariz contra la nuca del Italiano_

 _-Me guardo tu olor- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal_

 _-¿Mi Olor? YO NO TENGO NINGÚN OLOR- grito escandalizado el hijo de Hades, mas perplejo, no tenia olor ¿O si?, se sonrojo furiosamente y se alegro de traer puesta la remera de Calavera limpia_

 _-Claro que si Di Angelo todos tenemos un Olor especifico, el tuyo huele a tierra mojada, madera, y algo que aun no se que es, pero es sexy- dijo con un guiño, frotando su nariz en la parte trasera de su oreja, enviando una corriente eléctrica por su espalda, que lo hizo estremecer a el y sonreír al rubio._

 _Nico nunca admitiría que Will también tenia un olor especial, uno a jabón de lirios y al campo, no al campo de fresas del campamento si no a campo, hierbas, aire puro y arboles, si Nico también adoraba eso de Will pero eso ya es otro tema._

Volviendo a las manías de Will, sus manía por oler a Nico, y cosas en general, sip el era muy meticuloso con los alimentos que compraban juntos cuando estaban en el mundo mortal especialmente cuando la madre de Will le pedía que llene la despensa, podía ser muy molesto con esos temas como cuando Nico intento comprar Hot Dogs de un señor afuera del supermercado y tuvo a Will parloteando de lo malo y antihigenico que le haría eso a sus arterias y a su corazón y otras cosas como Semidioses Obesos, problemas cardíacos y otros términos Médicos.

Tenia una manía con hacerle sonrojar o molestarlo, haciendo cualquier cosa como tomarlo de la mano en los consejos de guerra, a poner su brazos sobre sus hombros cuando ven películas en su Cabaña, tambien le gustaba urgar entre sus cosas, y hacer millones de preguntas, y aun que le diga a Will que ya se callara, sabe que no es cierto, porque eso fue lo que le atrajo de Will, su persistencia infinita y su buen fisico pero eso no era lo importante.

3-

Nico disfrutaba de la compañía de Will en todo momento y su increíble capacidad para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y no aburrirse, disfrutaba cuando Will a toda costa lo intentaba modernizar, pasando noches enteras en su cabaña o en el apartamento de su madre, viendo Películas desde La colección de Nicholas Sparks de la madre de Will, hasta películas tan descabelladas como los Transformes o películas de Superheroes con la lindas chicas en apuros, pero de ver películas lo que mas le gustaba a Nico era ese momento en donde tenia los labios de Will sobre los suyos, porque era delicado al comienzo y luego era una explosión de pasión, donde la lengua del hijo de Apolo y la suya peleaban con fiereza por algún motivo aparente, siempre eran interrumpidos por alguna explosión o la chica del superheores creando un antídoto biológico, se miraban después de eso riendo despacio para no despertar a la madre de Will

-Así que te gusto la película- pregunto esperando el sonrojo del Italiano,que no tardo en aparecer

-Podía ser mejor- le contestaba con descaro, mientras recibía un cojín del rubio

le agradaba pasar el tiempo con el hijo de Apolo si siempre recibía labios suaves salados por las palomitas y su extraño aroma a campos.

4-

Amaba dormir con Will, cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en la Cabaña de Hades, modernizando al Chico Sombra, donde dormía en la cama del pelinegro, la primera vez pensó que seria imposible, pero nunca había dormido también bien, con los brazos del rubio abrazándole, escondía su cara en su cuello, soltaba unos extraños sonidos, siendo mas alto que El, los pies de Will salían de la colcha pero eso parecía no importarle, a Nico tampoco realmente si tenia al rubio abrazándole por la espalda con sus cálidos brazos y su aliento a dentífrico

5-

A Nico le fascinaba como lo observador que era Will finjandose en detalles que la mayoría no se daban cuenta como...

 _-Te has dado cuenta de la forma extraña en que comes el cereal- le habia dicho el hijo de Apolo una mañana cualquiera_

 _-Como-_

 _-Si lo comes así nada mas el cereal seco, no le colocas leche como la gente normal- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras metía una cucharada de su cereal con leche a su boca_

Siempre encontraba el peor momento para comentarlo

- _Tienes un lunar simpatico en el cuello-dijo mientras besaba la union de su hombro y su cuello, Nico iba a replicar hasta que el rubio lo callo con un beso_

En los Peores momentos

 _Como cuando Nico estaba hablando con Thalia y sus cazadoras y Will apareció a su lado con su bata de la enfermeria, metiendo su estetoscopio (regalo de sus Hermanos por su cumpleaños numero 16), no había comentado nada, escuchando atento la_ _conversación_

 _-Porque esas tu voz de malote enfrente de las cazadoras- soltó de golpe mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules_

 _Nico se sonrojo y Thalia soltó una carcajada mientras las cazadoras lo miraban entre perplejas y asesinas_

 _Mientras Nico huia e intentaba explicar a las cazadoras que intentaban apuñalarlo con sus flechas y cuchillos de caza alegando de que intentaba seducir a su teniente_

 _-Dije algo malo- pregunto dulcemente a Thalia, Thalia le sonrió, dándole un apreton a su hombro_

 _-Lo Justo Solaces, gracias- dijo soltando una risa al ver a Nico usando a Leo como escudo_.

Siempre..

 _Como la vez en la que estaban en el consejo de Guerra y soltó de golpe_

 _-Esa camiseta es nueva- dijo feliz - Te favorece tu espalda Amor- dijo dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante_

 _Clarisse escupió toda su soda sobre la mesa de Ping Pong y Jason se atragantaba con los Nachos con Queso mientras Piper lo golpeaban la espalda._

 _A Nico casi le explota la cara con la cantidad de sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, cuando sintió unos dedos sobre la manga de su camiseta, se giro para mirar a Percy con una mirada concentrada_

 _-Sip creo que es nueva- A Nico le estaba dando un tick en el ojo derecho y agradeció mentalmente a Annabeth que pincho la pierna de Seso de Algas._

6-

Nico adoraba lo caliente que era Will, no en ese sentido.. pero también, pero no ahora, si no como todo su cuerpo era cálido, como abrazar a un malvavisco gigante, eso le encantaba a Nico

7-

Nico le parecia muy dulce los celos de Will, sobre cualquier cosa, era muy tierno para Nico, como la vez en que entro en su cabaña y lo encotro recostado en su cama con sus auriculares puesto y su pie repiqueteando sobre la alfombra, se quito los audifonos y le dio una sonrisa gigante

-OH Hola de eh estado esperando - dijo levantándose de la cama

-Lo siento estaba con Percy en el lago, esta empecinado con enseñarme a Nadar- dijo el Italiano colgando la toalla en el gancho, vio la sonrisa de Will congelarse en su cara

-Oh Cool- dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans

-Si fue genial- dijo tirándose en la cama

-Si genial tu y tu ex amor en un lago, sin mucha ropa- dijo con la sonrisa congelada aun

Nico se mordio el labio evitando que se escapara su risa, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cuello

-Si Percy y Yo juntos, bueno junto con los niños pequeños de las cabañas que esperaban también al gran héroe del olimpo para enseñarles a nadar... oh y no olvidemos a su novia- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, sintió los hombros de Will relajarse

-Soy un tonto- dijo con en voz baja

-Si pero uno tierno- dijo juntando sus labios.

8-

Sin Duda no podía faltar lo mucho que le gusta a Nico el cabello de Will, era rubio y sedoso, con unos rulos indomables y eran tan suaves, a Nico le gustaba como se sentía entre sus dedos cuando estaban tumbados en la cama del menor viendo series de crímenes , o lo delicioso que olía cuando lo tenia cerca suyo, o como se sentía su salvavidas cuando Will le daba esos besos fuertes y cargados de pasión que lo hacían sentir como si sus piernas fueran de papel o que si no los agarraba con fuerza de ellos acabaría haciendo implosion por la intensidad de los besos del Rubio.

9-

Pero sin dudas lo que mas le gustaba a Nico de Will eran sus te quieros, sus te amos y sus Te necesito, eran música para sus oídos, eran su motor diario, era la forma en que lo miraba a los ojos cuando le decía te amo sin temor alguno vertiendo un calor dentro de Nico que lo hacían sentir embelesado y cálido como solo el Hijo del Dios del Sol podía hacerlo sentir, sus te quieros cuando Nico hacia algo sumamente heroico como Llevar a su equipo hasta la bandera enemiga o algo sumamente ordinario como cuando hacia panqueques para el rubio, cosas extraña porque era solo batir la mezcla y poner en la sarten, o sus Te Necesito, Oh Santo Olimpo, era los únicos, eran sus palabras privadas, las que ellos dos nomas escuchaban dichas en un susurro o en una mirada eran solo suyos, de ellos dos y los momentos que se creaban después de dichas palabras... OH GRAN HADES.

Nico podia decir muchas cosas mas que le gusta de Will Solaces, como sus ojos increíblemente azules, o lo buen besador que era, o lo molesto que podía ser respecto a la salud de Nico y un montón de cosas , pero eso es algo que definitivamente Nico lo guarda recelosamente

* * *

Lo se Pero son las 11:55 pm y yo estoy abrazada a mi heladera mientra escribia esto, Peaces


End file.
